


Seto Kaiba: Baklava Whore!

by SiberianRose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Humor, M/M, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiberianRose/pseuds/SiberianRose
Summary: Jou finds out how much his boyfriend loves Baklava
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Seto Kaiba: Baklava Whore!

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing has been floating about my computer for a while so I decided to do some swift editing with a little help from elexica. It really is a pointless bit of fluff. Hope you enjoy.

Walking into his boyfriend’s house as was his way, Jou sighed looking down at the huge tray of a strange dessert he had never heard of given to him by his strange but very friendly awesome neighbor. He had no idea what to make of this dessert. He didn’t even know why he brought it over to Seto’s house other than in a vain hope the two rather well traveled Kaiba brothers had heard of it and liked it so he would feel safe eating it.

“Hay Jou, what do you have there? Seto is making dinner, will you be staying?” Mokuba Kaiba asked, taking the huge tray from the blond who was also carrying bags of other things.

“Seto said I could bring some things over to hide from my dad. Mostly my expensive things, so he can’t pawn them. That is from my neighbor. It is Back...Lava.....Black Lava…..or something like that.” Jou said with a shrug, setting down the bags, knowing they would find their way to Seto’s room. They were getting heavy.

“Baklava? Oh shit, you are going to love this.” Mokuba said with a laugh carrying the tray to the kitchen.

Jou gave the young raven haired boy a small frown, unsure of what Mokuba meant. There was something strange in the boy’s laugh. “Is it good?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yeah. It’s pastry, nuts, and honey. It is good. Not my favorite.” Mokuba said with a small one shoulder shrug, a small smirk on his face. “It is Seto’s.” He said blue eyes peering into the warm chocolate of Jou’s eyes.

“Really? I mean, I’ve tried to get Seto to eat damn near every sweet or dessert I could think of. He nibbles at them and then goes on with his life. I’ve seen him take a bite of the most decadent, amazing cake I’ve ever had in my life. I have had very vivid, oddly sexual dreams about that cake. Seto was like...’eh’.” Jou said looking at the tray more unsure than ever.

“We really need to work on your over sharing issues. There are things in my young life I never, ever need to know about. Any part of your sex life involving my brother is on the top of that list. Sex dreams about cake have taken spot number three at the moment.” Mokuba said with a small shudder, making a face at the blond. They walked into the kitchen and the teen set the tray off to the side. “Jou brought dessert.” He said, glancing at his brother.

Casting a small look over his shoulder, Seto gave Jou a smile then went back to watching the chicken he was frying. “That’s nice. Jou, I take it you are staying? We should have enough. I can always get more chicken out.” Seto muttered, glaring at the dish he was making. He had taken to making a meal for him and Mokuba at least once a week. His little brother was growing up fast, and he wanted to give Mokuba more of a family like experience before the boy was a man and was off at college away from him.

Jou walked over, helping his lover. He thought it was cute how hard Seto tried. He flipped the chicken before it burned, then turned down the heat. “The heat is too high. You’ll burn it.” He murmured, giving the brunet a kiss on the cheek then getting himself a plate and setting it at the small table they normally ate at in the kitchen. Seto had a huge diningroom, but the two brothers and he often ate all their meals at the small table in the kitchen where the staff took their lunches and snacks. Aside from body guards, Jou never really saw staff. He was half convinced they were all ninjas. He knew Seto had a chef that cooked for them most of the time, he had just never met the person. Ninja. Or a ghost.

“Thank you.” Seto grumbled, relaxing slightly. He waited until the chicken was done, then served it up with a small sigh. It looked less than perfect. It didn’t even look that tasty. However, he discovered that some of his best dishes were the messy-looking ones. “I hope this is good.” He said bringing all the dishes over to the table.

“I hope it’s cooked this time.” Mokuba muttered under his breath, giving his glaring brother a sweet smile. Seto was trying to be more like a normal family, and he appreciated it. He also enjoyed eating. Taking some chicken biting into it, finding it cooked all the way through and fairly decent tasting. “Not bad. Better than what you made last week.” He said taking another bite.

Giving his brother a glare, Seto turned to Jou with hope in his eyes. Jou wouldn’t lie to him. His lover would also eat damn near anything. “How is it?” He asked.

“A bit over cooked but not bad.” Jou said, then leaned over kissing Seto as the proud brunet deflated. “You’ll get better. I have faith in you.” He whispered, kissing the brunet again.

Dinner was quiet, the three men just enjoying the company. Once dinner finished and dishes were clean, Jou bought over the huge tray. It was a 16” by 10” sheet tray stuffed with the strange dessert.

Seto blinked and blinked again as his dream and nightmare was set before him by a blond angel named Jou. “Is that baklava?” He asked, his mouth already filling with saliva.

“Yeah, my neighbor is this nice little old Greek lady. She’s a bit odd. She gave me this because she said she was depressed and needed to bake for someone.” Jou said cutting pieces of about equal size from the three of them.

Never in his life had Jou seen such a sight. He had never dreamed such a thing was possible. His lover bypassed the nice little piece he had cut and went for the entire tray. He then watched his skinny, sweet-hating boyfriend demolish the entire thing. It seemed like it happened in a blink. Jou had never seen his lover go after sweets, and Jou had tried everything he knew of. His mouth fell open, and he stared at the sexy brunet who was licking his fingers from the gooey honey making noises that were downright sinful.

“Holy shit.” Jou muttered softly under his breath, looking at the tray that his very fastidious lover was using his fingers to gather stray crumbs. He was staring at the huge empty tray. 

Jou loved food. He loved everything about food. He loved eating and could eat with the best of them. He didn’t think it was possible for a human to obliterate a tray of dessert like that. “Holy shit.” He sat back watching his lover, who had a little distended tummy and seemed like a very pleased kitten.

“Told ya.” Mokuba said, hiding his laughter behind his hand. There were few things in life his brother truly loved. The things his brother did love were loved with a single minded, obsessive devotion. Mokuba was lucky to count himself among those things. Jou was another. The Blue-eyes White Dragon was another. Oddly, baklava was the only food his brother honestly deeply loved with that same single-minded intensity and would eat himself sick on the stuff. He leaned over, dropping his voice to a whisper. “Whatever you do, don’t give my brother a gallon of chocolate milk. He will attempt to drink the entire thing in one sitting. He’s made himself sick more than once. We give him the small bottles and we hide them so he can’t find them.” Mokuba said with a small chuckle.

Jou sat in stunned silence still trying to wrap his mind around his skinny, sweet-hating love devouring an entire baking tin made for a huge sheet cake that could easily feed ten, in a single sitting as if it were nothing. “Holy shit.” He muttered again, staring at the brunet who wore an odd contented little look. “I think I need to go ask my neighbor for some more.” He said smiling behind his hand. His lover gave him an eager nod while Mokuba shook his head.

“As much as I hate to say this, if you ever want to have sex again, I’d wait. My brother is about to go into a food coma. Tomorrow he’ll most likely feel like shit. In fact, that is a fairly rich dessert and the only other time I’ve seen him eat that much of it was when we were in Greece and he had it for three meals a day. When we came home, he could barely look at food for a month. If he is lucky, he’ll only be sick for a few days. Good luck. You did this, he is now your problem.” Mokuba said, slapping Jou on the back, scampering off.

Jou watched the young teen go, then looked to his lover who was dozing off. Shaking his head, Jou helped Seto up to bed where he tucked his stuffed sleepy dragon into bed. Seto gave him a rare sweet sleepy smile.

“I love you, Jou.” Seto muttered, his eyes feeling heavy.

Jou leaned forward, kissing Seto softly. His lover tasted like cinnamon, honey, and the rare flavor that was pure Seto. He couldn’t say he minded the flavor. In fact, he rather loved it. He found that perhaps baklava was his new favorite dessert, if only for the pure joy it brought the one he loved. Next time he and Seto could share......if he was willing to lose a hand. The brunet had been a baklava black hole. Jou let out a little laugh shaking his head kissing the sleeping Seto once more. “Silly dragon.” He muttered kicking off his shoes crawling into bed with the thing he loved the most. His one and only Seto Kaiba: baklava whore.


End file.
